Internal Affairs Take Two
by OMDP92
Summary: AU. Tony isn't with Jeanne, he's married to Abby. will all be revealed under the FBIs scrutiny? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Tag to Internal Affairs, but very AU. First, Tony's undercover assignment is to befriend Jeanne, not romance her, and also a relationship that has been hidden is revealed under the intense scrutiny of the FBI.**

Tony's POV

The most beautiful sight in the world? Abby at the end of a 52 hour shift dressed in my boxers and her tank top, hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, and face free of makeup. You know its love when you think she looks more beautiful like that than when she's dressed to the nines. Not that I don't think she's beautiful all the time – sure, she's not my usual type, but she's sexy as hell. All that black ink on creamy skin. And she's confident too. I like that in a woman. She's not afraid to voice her mind or be individual. She ain't scared of Gibbs either, a trait anyone would admire, except other people like her, such as Jenny, or Ziva, or Ducky. Or Colonel Mann. Probably why he shagged her. Likes a woman who can stand her ground. Like I do, I guess. Anyway, where was I? Oh right, how gorgeous and amazing my girlfriend is. Did I mention I love her? Of course I do. Had to be, before I went down _that_ road. You know, cos of the whole Gibbs will put me six feet under thing. As far as I know, he still doesn't know. Then again, nothing gets past Gibbs. But I think if he knew, he'd make sure WE knew it. She's my best friend. Was before we started seeing each other. I have a weird feeling we're never gonna split, which is why I'm thinking of proposing. I came into work with a huge grin on my face this morning, and I delighted in pulling that hot-liquid-in-a-cup-but-actually-bits-of-paper prank on McGoo. Even the arrival of Gibbs didn't dampen my spirits. But something else did thirty seconds later.

_Fornell_. Announcing that NCIS was under lockdown due to the fact La Grenouille got himself killed. Interrogations and background checks for all.

All I can think is that me and Abs are _screwed._

Abby's POV

I got scared, very scared when Fornell came down into my lab, instructed me to turn everything off and go to the evidence garage. When I asked why he told me NCIS was under investigation for the murder of Rene Benoit! I followed him to the garage, where Tony, Ziva, Timmy, and Gibbs were waiting. Jenny had already been taken for interrogation. I sat next to Tony and he slyly wrapped his hand around mine, squeezing it tightly to reassure me. I saw Gibbs' eyes flick onto our intertwined hands, but he didn't mention it. Tony was worried, I could see it in his eyes. Nothing was said, till an agent came and then left with Gibbs. It was like a spell had been broken and everyone began talking at once. Before long Gibbs returned, and this time Timmy was taken. An hour later, they allowed those who had been interrogated – Gibbs, Timmy and Ziva, to go home, which left me and Tony. His eyes met mine.

"What's the betting Fornell tells Gibbs?"

He let out a hollow laugh. There was _no_ chance Fornell would keep shut.

She smiled and kissed him. The nervy FBI agent came back in, and collected her. Tony could only enjoy the view of her walking away, and enjoy it, 'cos he was pretty sure Gibbs would have killed him by the end of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's POV

The moment I sat down in the interrogation room, I knew Fornell knew. He had a steely glint in his eye. I know Fornell is enjoying holding it over my head. Well, it wouldn't work. He can't intimidate me.

He flipped open my file and looked at it.

"DiNozzo, I understand you are married to Miss Sciuto."

"_Mrs _Sciuto-_DiNozzo,_" I snapped.

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Yes," I replied, tersely.

"Let's start at the beginning, where were you on the night of the murder?"

"Urrmm, when was that again?"…

The interrogation lasted an hour, when finally Fornell stood.

"I won't be telling Gibbs about you and Miss Sciuto, sorry, Mrs. Sciuto-DiNozzo. I don't even want to be there when he finds out. It's up to you whether you choose to tell him or not."

I nodded and left the room, anxious to get back to Abs, who I'm sure is nervous.

1 Hour Later

Gibbs chuckled as he walked down the stairs from Jenny's office.

_Long live the Queen indeed._

He frowned when he saw the stack of files on his desk, the top one open.

**INTERROGATION D**

**SUSPECT NAME:**_Abigail Lauren Sciuto-DiNozzo_

**ADDRESS:**_**10 Hanscombe Place**_

_**Apartment C**_

_**Virginia**_

**RELATION TO SUSPECT E: **_**Wife**_

**ALIBI: **_**Went home with suspect E at 1830, had dinner **_

_**At 1900, started a film at 1945, went to bed**_

_**At 2214, fornicated with suspect E, fell **_

_**Asleep around 0130.**_

**OTHER NOTES:**_**Mrs Sciuto-DiNozzo assured the **_

_**Interrogator she would not cover for **_

_**Her husband if he had murdered the**_

_**Victim**_**.**

Gibbs blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things and grabbed the next folder to read DiNozzo's interrogation. There was no way Abby could have married _DiNozzo._

**IN****TERROGATION E**

**SUSPECT NAME:**_Anthony Dominic DiNozzo_

**ADDRESS:**_**10 Hanscombe Place**_

_**Apartment C**_

_**Virginia**_

**RELATION TO SUSPECT E: **_**Husband**_

**ALIBI: **_**Went home with suspect D at 1830, had dinner **_

_**At 1900, started a film at 1945, went to bed**_

_**At 2214, fornicated with suspect D, fell **_

_**Asleep around 0100**__**.**_

**OTHER NOTES:**** -**

Gibbs balled his hands into fists. He slammed the folder onto the desk. It was time to pay the DiNozzo's a visit.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs slid the key that Abby had given him into the lock. He wanted to catch them unawares. He pushed the door open just in time to hear Abby scream,

"TTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

He crossed the room in four strides and banged the bedroom door open, from where Abby's scream had originated from.

His jaw fell open.

Tony lay spreadeagled on the bed, Abby straddling his hips and lying flush against his torso. Both were naked and panting heavily. The sheets were creased up, covering Abby's backside and Tony's hips. The room was permeated with the smell of sex. When he opened the door, Abby sat up, grabbing sheets and pulling them up to cover her chest. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it wasn't an insane axe-murderer.

"God Gibbs, could you have picked a worse time?" she cried.

"Well yeah, Abs. He coulda come in thirty seconds ago," Tony said, and smirked. Abby hit him in the chest.

"Uh, Gibbs, can we have a quick shower before we talk to you, 'cos we're all…"

"Sticky," finished Tony.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "I'll be in the lounge," he said and left the room.

Tony glanced at Abby, eyes wide, his satiation having given way to fear. She giggled, dropped the bedsheets and headed into the ensuite. He jumped up and followed her.

Meanwhile, in the lounge, Gibbs sat on the couch, staring intently at Abby and Tony's wedding photo – hung over the fireplace. He could hear giggling coming from the bedroom. Five minutes later, Abby came out, dressed in black satin pyjamas.

"He'll be out in a minute. Do you want some coffee?"

He nodded and she disappeared into the kitchen. Two minutes later, DiNozzo entered the room, also wearing black satin pyjamas.

"Matching pyjamas. How cute," Gibbs said wryly.

"Present from Abby's sister. Not that we normally wear them," DiNozzo replied and winked. He then legged it into the kitchen without waiting for Gibbs' response.

"So much for Fornell keeping his mouth shut babe." He said.

Abby smiled nervously and then ran into Tony's arms, letting out a strangled sob. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm scared, Tony. He should be angry. Why isn't he angry? I've never seen him so calm in a situation like this. I don't know what to do!"

Tony noticed the hysteria in her voice and held her at arms length.

"HEY! Calm down, baby. He is angry. I think he's just shocked about walking in on us like that. I'm pretty sure he's gonna start shouting. You have nothing to worry about, We're in this together, ok?"

She nodded and he pressed a kiss to her lips. He laced his fingers with hers, and led her into the lounge, Gibbs' coffee in his other hand. He handed it to his boss and glanced at his wife. Her eyes were wide with fear. She squeaked, dropped Tony's hand and fled to the safety of the bedroom, whispering, "I can't do this," before slamming the door.

Gibbs half stood, calling her name. Tony stopped him.

"Give her a minute, Gibbs. What do you want to know?"

"What do I want to know?! WHAT DO I WANT TO KNOW?! I WANT to KNOW why the HELL you two got freaking MARRIED and didn't tell me about it?!"

"We got married because we love each other, Gibbs. We didn't tell you because we love our jobs and thought you'd fire us."

"DAMN STRAIGHT I WOULD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO RULE TWELVE?"

"That went out the window the day Kate died and I told Abby I love her."

"I HAVE MY RULES FOR A REASON, DINOZZO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO IF YOU AND ABBY SPLIT UP? AND HAVE TO SEE EACH OTHER EVERY DAY?"

"SHUT UP, GIBBS! WE'RE NOT YOU JENNY! ABBY ISN'T GOING TO UP AND LEAVE ME ON MY OWN BECAUSE I DON'T FIT IN HER FIVE POINT PLAN AND I DON'T TELL HER I LOVE HER ENOUGH! BECAUSE I TELL HER EVERY FREAKING DAY, AND MORE THAN ONCE! AS FOR US SPLITTING UP, THAT IS IRRELEVANT, COS THAT'S NEVER EVER GONNA HAPPEN!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"YOU KNOW! MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT YOU AND JENNY UP, BUT IT'S TRUE! LOOK AT YOU! IT'S BEEN, WHAT, NINE YEARS? AND YOU'RE STILL JUST AS IN LOVE WITH HER AS YOU EVER WERE BEFORE! YOU REALLY WANT THAT FOR ME? JUST TO SIT THERE DAY IN DAY OUT PINING FOR ABBY AND SPENDING ALL MY TIME ALONE INSTEAD OF TAKING MY SHOT AT TRUE HAPPINESS?!"

"DINOZZO!?"

"Maybe he overstepped the line, Gibbs, but he's right," came Abby's quiet voice from the doorway.

"So, boss, what are you going to do about it?" Tony asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs glared at them and said, "Don't you turn this around. I am still pissed off about you two!"

"Yeah? Well you can get over it, cos there's nothing you can do about it!" Tony snapped.

_When the hell did he get so daring?_ Gibbs thought. He wasn't sure whether he liked his senior field agent being even MORE confident.

"Making me even angrier isn't gonna help your situation, DiNozzo!"

"What situation? Ok, so you finally twigged after three freaking years! I'm more worried about Jen getting done for murder right now than you getting your panties in a twist cos people are keeping secrets from you!"

"Tony!" Abby cried. She walked over to his side, as if to deter Gibbs from decking him.

Gibbs was breathing heavily now, his blue eyes almost black with anger.

"You need to watch you you're speaking to, DiNozzo."

"You sound like my father," Tony said bitterly.

"Tony, stop. Calm down," Abby said, resting her hand on his arm. He nodded and took some deep breaths. Abby gave Gibbs a warning glance.

"Know how you feel 'bout apologies," Tony muttered, "But we are sorry for not telling you. And for shouting at you. I'm not gonna apologise for what I said about Jen though, cos I'm right, and you know it."

"You don't know where to stop do you?" Gibbs asked, his eyes now twilight blue instead of navy.

"Gibbs, we're sorry," Abby whispered.

His eyes returned to their bright blue and his face softened.

"I know Abs, c'mere."

She crossed the room and he wrapped his arms around her. She squeezed him tightly. She walked him to the door. He turned to look at her and was startled to see tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Tony's right, y'know, Gibbs. Don't let her slip through your fingers. You could get shot tomorrow and you'd never know how things may have worked out. Tell her you love her, please."

Gibbs glared, but then nodded before leaving, shutting the door with a snap.

**So it's taken an unexpected Jibbs angle. Even I didn't expect this.**


	6. Chapter 6

The moment the door shut, Abby crossed the room and threw herself in Tony's arms, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Baby, why are you crying? It's all done with now." She nodded into his chest. He sighed when the doorbell rang. _Probably Gibbs back for round two._ He glanced at the clock. Half eleven at night. _Who else could it be at this time?_

He sat Abby on the sofa and crossed the apartment to the door. He yanked it open. McGee stood on the doorstep and started speaking the moment the door opened.

"Abby, I just- Tony?!"

"Ah, um, hey, Tim. What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"What are YOU doing here this time of night?"

Abby heard McGee's voice and appeared at Tony's shoulder. She yawned.

"Hey, Timmy. What's up?"

He took in their matching pyjamas and the way Abby rested her head on Tony's shoulder.

"Are you guys together or something?"

"Why don't you come in, Tim?" Tony asked, slightly apprehensively. He wasn't sure he wanted to deal with another shouting match tonight. He stepped aside so McGee could enter. Abby walked into the lounge and he followed her, Tony bringing up the rear after shutting the door. Tim stopped when he saw the massive photo hung above the fireplace. Abby in an ivory strapless floor length ballgown, covered in black lace, locked in an embrace with Tony in a black tux. A bouquet of black roses lay dropped strategically at their feet, loose petals artistically around it.

"You got MARRIED?!" McGee cried.

"Yeah," Abby said softly, "Why don't you sit down Timmy?"

He nodded and sunk down onto the sofa. Abby and Tony sat on the opposite sofa.

"It had to be both of you in one night, didn't it?" Tony said and chuckled.

"What?" McGee asked, dazed.

"Gibbs just left, after he walked in on us in a somewhat, uh, compromising position,"

McGee blinked and shook his head, as if trying to shake an image from it.

"How long?" he managed to croak out.

"Three years," Abby said, "I didn't want to hurt you Timmy."

"We didn't want to hurt you," added Tony.

"I'm not hurt. I'm just shocked," McGee said.

Abby beamed at this. They made small talk for another half hour, and then McGee left. When Tony returned from seeing his friend out, he found his wife asleep on the sofa. He scooped her up and took her to bed. It had been a long day.

**Tabby :) and McGee's okay with it all.**

**Next chapter Gibbs has an internal struggle in the battle whether to take Tony's advice and confess his love for Jen. ;) R+R please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Midnight, Gibbs' basement.

Gibbs pounded the boat ferociously with his sander. He was furious with Tony. Partly for marrying Abby, partly for telling him what to do about Jen, but mostly because he was right. And Leroy Jethro Gibbs hated it when Anthony DiNozzo was right.

Abby was right too.

He could just go into work tomorrow, no today, and get shot, and never had told Jenny how he felt.

_Could he tell Jenny how he felt?_

He had no idea whether she still had any feelings for him or not, but he guessed it was worth a shot. He also wondered how long it would take for McGee and Ziva to hook up now Abby and Tony were out in the open. Maybe Ducky would be able to shed some light on the matter. But that was the thing. Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't talk about _feelings._ He just repressed them. Well maybe it was time to stop.

The following day, 0845

He burst into Jenny's office without preamble and smiled when he saw her with her back to him looking out her window.

"Morning, Jethro," she said, without turning around.

"Actually, it's Tony, Jen."

She whipped around, surprised.

"Tony?! What can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to let you know that everyone knows about me and Abs now. Gibbs is fine with it, so is McGee and the others."

"Gibbs was just _fine with it_?"

"Ah, well after a fashion, and by that a shouting match, yeah."

Jenny laughed and said, "Well, thank you for telling me, Tony."

He nodded and left.

Gibbs made it up to her office at half eleven, and barged in. He didn't expect to see Jen in lacy underwear and stilettos, holding two dresses against her body for Abby and Ziva's opinion. She raised an elegant eyebrow at him when he entered, and didn't bother to cover herself up. He shot a meaningful glance at Ziva and she dragged Abby out of the room. Both of Jenny's eyebrows were raised now, and she said, "Yes, Jethro?"

**R+R :)**


	8. Chapter 8

He didn't say anything.

"Jethro, this had better be good. It's been a long day and we're not even halfway through it."

"Do you still have feelings for me, Jen?"

"What?"

"Do. You. Still. Have. Feelings. For. Me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"'Cos I'm still in love with you."

She nearly fell over. This was unreal. He had to pick today of all days to tell her!

"Still in-" she choked on the last bit.

"Love with you, yeah. I always have been, Jen."

"I've been imagining this moment in my head for nine years, Jethro, and in all the different scenarios, I never found myself speechless."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked. She realized he had stepped into her personal space, his voice had taken on the husky quality she loved so much.

"What did you imagine yourself doing, Jen?"

"Closing the gap between us and kis-"

She was cut off as he did what she wanted and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before. She felt his tongue probing against her lips, and gave him access, giving back as good as she got. This kiss was different. It was full of promise, and of things to come. When they needed to breathe, they stopped.

"I love you, Jen. I never damn said it enough in Paris."

"I love you too, Jethro,"

She leant in to kiss him again, but was stopped by the uproar of screams, whoops, whistles and hollers that came through the intercom. Jenny slipped out of Jethro's grip and stormed across the office, yanking open the door.

Tony, Abby, McGee, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer and Cynthia all froze in their celebrations. Abby squeaked in terror at the look on Jenny's face. She cowered when Gibbs came into sight, framed in Jenny's doorway, Jen's lipstick smeared on his lips. Tony smirked at this. Ducky was beaming, Palmer looked as if he was about to wet himself, Ziva was smiling knowingly, McGee looked somewhat nervous, Cynthia as if she'd got caught with her hand in the cookie jar, Abby half-excited, half-terrified, and Tony looked smug. His smirk faltered a little when he saw the colour of Gibbs' eyes. They had changed from bright blue to a stormy, midnight blue, almost black. He was either very, very angry, or very, very turned on. Tony wasn't sure which of the two. He had masterminded this evil-genius plan, but he wasn't sure he wanted this to come to light. He shot a glance at his wife. The terror was gone. She wore a mischievous smile and there was a twinkle in her eye. She was about to do something, and it probably wouldn't be good.

She opened her mouth and screamed, "RUUUNNNNNNNNN!"

They scattered. Ziva and McGee pelted it down into the squad room and fled the building for the safety of the coffee house. Ducky amicably walked to the elevator behind the sprinting Palmer that took them to the relative quiet of the morgue. Cynthia muttered something about the ladies room and fled. Abby screamed again, grabbed Tony's hand and they fled out of the office and down to her lab.

Jenny just turned to Gibbs and raised one of her elegant eyebrows.

He couldn't help but laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Jenny turned to Gibbs, her expression one of thunder.

"What, Jen? I didn't know they were out there!"

"How did they even know you were going to tell me?"

_Damn._

"DiNozzo may have given me a shove in the right direction. He kinda chewed me out when I confronted him about Abby."

"So you finally found out about them?"

"YOU knew about them? Why the HELL didn't you tell me?"

"Of course I knew about them. If you work for the government and you get married, it kinda goes on your file, Jethro."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cos I didn't want to deal with your rule twelve crap, that's why!"

"Jen, I made that rule for a REASON!"

"Yeah, ME!"

"Guys, don't screw this up before you've even got started again," said a voice from the doorway.

It was Tony, Abby peeking over his shoulder.

"DINOZZO!?" Jenny and Gibbs yelled.

"We love you guys. Please don't fight," Abby said pleadingly.

Gibbs shot her a look that said _scram, before I fire you for breaking rule twelve, NOW!_

She squeaked and grabbed Tony's hand, dragging him with her. Gibbs then turned to Jenny.

"They're right. I don't want to fight with you, Jen."

"You think I want to fight with you?"

He answered her with a tender kiss to the lips that made her tingle inside.

Squadroom

The bullpen was empty aside from Tony and Abby. Tony sat on his chair, and his wife was curled up on his lap. He could feel the anxiety radiating off her.

"Calm down, baby, I'm sure they'll work it out."

"Really? You're just saying that to make me feel better!"

"I'm not, gorgeous. I'm telling you, Gibbs probably has his tongue down her throat right now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And speaking of tongues down throats…."

Abby smirked at the hopeful yet husky tone of his voice, before lifting her head to greet his kiss. The moment their lips connected Abby felt as if fireworks were going off behind her eyelids. Tony's kiss was the right balance between tender and passionate. She felt his tongue probing her lips and opened them to give him access. It made an almost cursory sweep of her mouth before duelling fiercely with her own. She shifted in his lap to straddle him and delighted in the fact that this new angle gave her dominance in the kiss. She deepened it, sliding her fingers into his hair and massaging his scalp. His hands moved from her palming her backside to her waist and moved further up her body till her was fondling her breasts through her shirt. She mentally smirked at the fact he was attempting to go to second base in the bullpen.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Abby twisted slightly in her seat of Tony's lap to look at who ever it was who had walked in on them.

Fornell.

Scowling heavily. She shot a glance at her husband and noticed Tony looked pretty angry too. She squeezed his thigh to tell him to watch what he said, but Gibbs, who had just walked into the bullpen misinterpreted it and said, "No grab ass in the office."

"You just had your tongue down Jen's throat and you were definitely grabbing her ass!" Tony replied, hotly.

"Toonnyy!" Abby hissed. _He had to learn to control that hot head of his._

Gibbs' eyes had gone dark again and he was gritting his teeth. Fornell was staring at Gibbs with raised eyebrows. Gibbs shot Fornell a look that told him not to say anything, but he ignored it.

"I'm surprised to see you let your agents practically have sex in the squad room, Jethro," he said.

"I'm not an agent!" Abby piped up.

"They were what?!" Gibbs practically whispered.

"Nothing," Tony said, far too quickly.

Gibbs just raised an eyebrow.

"We were just kissing.." he said.

"Amongst other things," Fornell added.

Tony glared at Fornell.

"My hands may have …….. wandered a little. That's all."

"That's all?! Well, 'that's all' in the office is what will get you fired!" Gibbs snapped.

"Hypocrite," Tony muttered.

"What was that?" Gibbs snapped again, although he knew perfectly well what his agent had said.

"Jet," said Jenny's calm voice warningly from the catwalk. He softened instantly. Tony made note of this for future reference.

"Agent Fornell, what can NCIS do for you?" Jenny asked, her Director voice firmly back in place.

"Not NCIS, Gibbs," Fornell muttered, before turning to his friend, "Diane wants more alimony from the both of us."

"Screw her!" Gibbs practically yelled.

"I'd rather not," Fornell said, one eyebrow raised.

"Didn't stop you before. Why she need more alimony?"

"Emily."

"Well, sorry, Tobias, she's your kid, tell Diane she can stick it. I'm paying enough alimony already!"

"Figured you'd say that."

"You ain't paying, are ya?"

"Gibbs, like you said, Emily's my kid. Just gotta make sure the money gets spent on her, not designer shoes and holidays for Diane and that new man of hers."

"Poor guy," Gibbs chuckled.

Fornell nodded, turned on his heel and left.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. At least Fornell couldn't get them into any more trouble. Gibbs turned on them, anger on his face. He yanked Abby by the arm off Tony's lap.

"THIS does not happen any more in the office. You got me?"

Tony nodded, and muttered darkly, "Yeah."

"Good. Abby, go back to your lab, Tony, back to work."

Abby blew Tony a kiss and then skipped off to the lab, whilst Tony buried himself in cold cases.

Tony came back from his coffee break to a black package on his desk. It was tied with a white ribbon with tiny black skull and crossbones on it. He smiled.

_Abby._

She always was leaving him little gifts to make him smile. Usually a form of candy like a box of Hershey's kisses or a little toy for his desk. He picked it up and opened it.

He stared in shock at what was in the box.

CRASH.

Gibbs looked up in alarm at the sight of his senior field agent out cold on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well done to crs529 and finlaure for being the first to guess what was in the box – but there's a whole lot more to it. :)**

Gibbs stood up and walked around his desk over to Tony. He slapped his agent upside the head and Tony jerked awake. He blinked at Gibbs, groggy.

"Any reason you just _fainted_, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded, unable to speak. He silently handed Gibbs the box.

Gibbs took it, frowning slightly. He took out the object from inside, and squinted at the offending white stick.

A pregnancy test.

And a positive one at that.

_Christ._

Abby.

Pregnant.

With _DiNozzo's_ baby.

There was a little card in the box, written in Abby's decisive scrawl, which said, 'Surprise!'.

Gibbs chuckled.

_Only Abby would let the father of her child know she was pregnant this way._

He put the box back on Tony's desk, with his 'present' back inside it, and then helped his agent stagger to his feet.

"You ok?" he asked him.

Tony nodded somewhat uncertainly.

"I had a dream Abby gave me a positive pregnancy test."

"It wasn't a dream DiNozzo." Gibbs said, and then grabbed Tony's arm as his legs gave way. He dropped his agent into his chair and slid the box in front of him. He then grabbed Tony's phone and rang Ducky.

"Autopsy," the older man answered, cheerfully.

"Duck, you need to get up here. DiNozzo's gone into shock."

"Good lord, of course, I'll be up in a minute. Should I get Abigail?"

"Probably be a good idea," Gibbs said, gruffly.

Within minutes, Ducky and Abby were both in the squad room. Abby took one glance at her husband and seemed to know what was wrong immediately. She slid into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. He was stiff and unresponsive at first, but then melted into her embrace, sobbing into her shoulder.

Gibbs shot a questioning look at Ducky, who motioned him away from the DiNozzo's.

"What, Duck?"

"Jethro, are you aware of how young Anthony's mother died?"

"Yeah, giving birth to him."

"Well, shortly after they got married, Abigail thought she was pregnant. She wasn't, but Anthony had a recurring nightmare in which she died giving birth to his child, and he would then lose the child to social services because he couldn't hold himself together enough to look after his daughter. He had it for four months."

"Jesus! Why didn't I know about this, Duck?"

"Because that would mean revealing his relationship with Abigail, and Tony didn't want to do that. I tried to persuade him otherwise."

"Why did he come to you and not me?"

"He didn't. Abigail did. And not as her friend, but as her doctor, when she thought she was pregnant. She then informed me of Anthony's nightmares that were giving him insomnia."

"So he's scared of losing her?"

"And his child. Wouldn't you be in his position, Jethro?"

Gibbs nodded and walked back into the bullpen, where he listened to what Abby was saying to her husband.

"Baby, it's all gonna be fine. I'm promise you. You're not gonna lose me or our baby. I won't let it happen. We can have as many check ups as you want over the next nine months. There's no history of bad pregnancies on my side of the family, and hospitals have improved since the days you were born, Tony. We can get through this, and we will. We have our family to support us. Just please don't start this whole nightmare thing again, please. It tears me apart to see you like that."

Tony nodded into her shoulder.

"I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you too. Forever, you got that?"

He nodded and lifted his lips to greet hers.

Gibbs watched from the entrance to the bullpen, basking in the fact their relationship was so strong.


	12. Chapter 12

"_I'm sorry, Mr DiNozzo, your wife didn't make it. She lost too much blood when the placenta tore away from the wall of her womb and coded. There was nothing we could do."_

_Abby._

_Dead._

_NO!_

_This couldn't be happening. No! Without Abby I am nothing. Nothing! I may as well die now!....._

…_.."Mr DiNozzo, here is your daughter. What are you naming her?"_

"_Abigail," I hear myself whisper. The nurse nods and leaves me with my newborn daughter in my arms. What the hell am I supposed to do now?...._

……_.._

"_Tony? TONY! DINOZZO!?"_

_Gibbs' voice._

"_Tony, you have to eat, for Abby. Look at your little girl Tony, she needs you. Abby wouldn't want you to do this, she'd want you to move on and bring up your daughter, Tony, don't do this!"……_

……_."I'm sorry, Mr DiNozzo, but you're not capable of looking after your daughter. I'm afraid she's going to have to be taken into care. I'm sorry"…._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Tony screamed, as he sat up violently in bed.

"Tony? Oh, baby, please, not again!" Abby cried from beside him, stroking his sopping hair off his sweat drenched fore head. She rubbed her hand in comforting circles on his back until his breathing returned to normal. She settled him on his back again and then curled up beside him, tucking his arm around her before falling asleep.

Tony didn't sleep again all night.

All he could see was his wife's lifeless body as he was given the responsibility of bringing his little girl up by himself.

_God, why are you doing this to me?_

The next morning, Gibbs had just got into the office when Abby came hurtling out of the elevator straight for him.

"GIBBS! It's happening again, Gibbs! I don't know what to do for him! He just wakes up screaming and it breaks my heart!"

Gibbs cradled Abby against his chest as he worried what he could do to help Tony.


	13. Chapter 13

**I had some complaints the last chapter was too short. That was intentional. I wanted to start a new chapter for the next bit. This chapter carries a Kleenex warning.**

Tony lay restless in his bed. It was early Saturday morning. He had had another nightmare around 2am. Abby had drifted back to sleep. He couldn't handle another nine months of this! He was startled out of his reverie by a knock at the door. He got up and answered it. Gibbs stood on his doorstep, a grim but determined look on his face.

"Get dressed, DiNozzo, we've got places to be."

Tony nodded, not even questioning, and stepped back to allow Gibbs into the house. He then went back up to his room and dressed quickly. He pressed a gentle kiss to his wife's lips. She woke and her brow furrowed.

"Baby? Where you going?"

"Gibbs came over. Says me and him gotta go somewhere. I'll call you when I know. I love you, gorgeous."

"I love you too, T."

She then snuggled back under the covers. Tony jogged back down the stairs to find Gibbs on his sofa.

"Where we going, boss?"

"Jethro, today Tony, come on."

Perplexed, Tony followed his boss out to his car. They drove for half an hour, in silence, before pulling up outside some wrought iron gates. Tony stepped out of the car.

_A cemetery._

"Bos-, I mean, Jethro?"

"You'll see, Tony."

He lead Tony through the rows of graves, almost eerie in the weak morning sunlight. They walked for ten minutes, a path Gibbs knew well, as if he had walked it a thousand times before.

Before long they had stopped in front of two graves, one headstone smaller than the other. Tony looked at the first one.

_Shannon Kelly Gibbs_

_Born 15__th__ November 1962_

_Died 6__th__ July 1991_

_Beloved Mother and Wife,_

_She will be dearly missed_

_R.I.P_

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to the second grave.

_Kelly Rose Gibbs_

_Born 23__rd__ June 1984_

_Died 6__th__ July 1991_

_Beloved Daughter,_

_She will be dearly missed,_

_R.I.P_

Tony felt tears prick at the back of his eyes. He could see those headstones so differently.

_Abigail Lauren Sciuto-DiNozzo_

_Born 18__th__ May 1984_

_Died 4__th__ June 2007_

_Beloved Mother and Wife,_

_She will be dearly missed,_

_R.I.P_

He was jolted back into the present by a sharp slap upside the head and he turned to Gibbs. The older man's eyes were shining with unshed tears, and when he spoke, it was in a voice of anger, holding back tears.

"My family is gone, Tony, but yours is still here! You have a wife, and a baby on the way and they will be FINE! You just have to believe it. Abby is NOT going to die, she will have your baby and hopefully many more, and you will grow old together, you hear me? She does not have my permission to die, and I will never EVER allow social services to take your child away from you. You have to live in the now, Tony! Don't dream bad dreams of the future! Live everyday as if it was your last! You have many happy years ahead of you!"

Tony nodded numbly and then looked back at Shannon and Kelly's graves. He made a split decision in his mind then and turned to his boss and friend.

"Thankyou for bringing me here today, Jethro, I know it can't be easy for you. You may have lost them, but you still have a family. Nine months from now, you're gonna be a granddad!"

"Hey! Who you calling a granddad?"

Tony smiled at the older man.

"And you have a woman who loves you and friends, and me! You've been a better father to me than Anthony DiNozzo Sr. ever was! We are all a family, maybe not by blood, but we are still a FAMILY!"

Gibbs nodded, and then the tears that had been threatening to spill for an hour came rushing down his cheeks. Tony stilled, not sure what to do, but then the answer came to him. He took Gibbs in his arms and embraced him, holding him tightly, letting Gibbs cry out seventeen years worth of grief onto his shoulder. When Gibbs was done, they looked once more at the graves and then slowly made their way back to the car, Tony's arm around Gibbs' shoulder.

Once ensconced inside, Tony turned to Gibbs and said, "So, you gonna make Jen the 5th Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

He beamed as his boss, friend and father slapped him upside the head.

**Sorry, I don't know where all this depression is coming from. But it's gonna get better now. Sorry if some of the info on the headstones is wrong. R+R :)**


	14. Chapter 14

The ding of the elevator sounded and Gibbs looked up to see Abby hurtle out of it towards him. He stood to catch her as she threw herself in his arms, thinking Tony had had another nightmare.

"Gibbsgibbsgibbsgibbsgibbsgibbsgibbsgibbsthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Abs?"

"Tony's nightmares stopped! Cos' of you! Thank you!"

"Abs…can't…..breathe!"

"Sorry!" she released him.

"So he's been ok?"

"More than ok. Thank you, Gibbs!"

"No problem, Abs,"

She squeezed him one more time and then virtually bounced to her lab. Gibbs glanced up again when DiNozzo walked into the bullpen. He deposited a bottle of Gibbs' favourite bourbon in front of him and smiled.

"DiNozzo?"

Tony just nodded and sat down at his own desk.

Ziva got a break from typing this morning and headed down to the lab to see how Abby was. She smiled to see her friend back to her bouncy self, dancing along to the music.

"Abby! ABBY!"

Abby whirled around and beamed at her. She shut off the music and threw her arms around her.

"ZEE!"

"Hello, Abby, you seem to be back to your usual self,"

"Gibbs fixed it, Ziva, like he always does. Gibbs fixed Tony's nightmares!"

"That is excellent, yes? I would also like to congratulate you on the baby,"

"Aw, Zee, thank you!" Abby squealed and squeezed her again. When she drew away, Ziva was surprised to see Abby's eyes were full of tears.

"Sorry," she said, and sniffed, wiping them away, "Damn hormones."

"The baby, that is why you are so happy?"

"Yes, and I've got a plan to spice up mine and Tony's sex life! Wanna hear it?"

"I'm all ears."

"You got that one right, Zee. When me and Tony first got together, it was all about the sneaking around and doing it at the office, you know?"

Ziva nodded.

"I thought I might start wearing sexier clothes to work or something."

Ziva's eyes lit up and she beamed.

"Abby Sciuto, I dare you to wear a different one of your sexiest outfits each day this week and see how long it takes Tony to jump you!"

"ZIVA! You're a genius! If I do this though, I dare you to wear a different one of my miniskirts every day this week, just to see how McGee reacts!"

"McGee?!"

"Oh, he likes you Ziva, don't pretend you didn't already know it."

Ziva blushed.

"You're on, Abby."

"Sounds like a plan, ladies," said a voice from the doorway. They whipped around and Abby breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jenny.

"You've given me a sneaky idea as well. I told Jethro I wouldn't sleep with him next week and he had to properly court me, seeing as all we do is have sex these days. I guess it wouldn't hurt to uh, sex up my work wardrobe a bit."

Abby beamed. Ziva smiled, but couldn't help but remember something.

"But Jenny, isn't Gibbs' coffee place shut next week?"

"I know," she said, and winked, before leaving. Abby turned to Ziva in awe.

"She is EVIL. What inspiration!"

Ziva just smirked. Next week was going to be fun. In the meantime, she had a mountain of paperwork to get through.


	15. Chapter 15

It was Monday morning. Tony glanced up from his work to see the mossad officer exit the elevator. He stared. She was wearing one of Abby's miniskirts – a pink a black tartan one – teamed with a black tank top and her usual issue combat boots. She looked HOT. He turned at a strangled sound to his right. McGee had choked on his breakfast at the sight of Ziva and had gone bright red in the face. He gulped down half a bottle of water before his airway cleared. Gibbs came in next. He walked past Ziva's desk and double took at his agent's attire. He raised his right eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Ten minutes later, Tony had finally stopped staring at Ziva's legs enough to get back into his work when Jenny entered the squad room. Tony gaped at his boss. She wore a fitted cream satin blouse, tight black pencil skirt, stockings and a seriously sexy pair of black stilettos. Her hair was piled on top of her head and her makeup enhanced her eyes. She crossed to Gibbs' desk and deposited a stack of files on it, smirking at her lover's expression. Tony didn't think he'd ever seen Gibbs' jaw drop, he was generally very much in control of his body parts. It clearly wasn't the only part of his anatomy Gibbs couldn't control, if the pained grimace on his face was anything to go by. Jenny winked and then walked back out of the squad room and back up the stairs to her office, an extra swing to her hips. Tony turned back to Gibbs and smiled when he saw Gibbs still staring, gobsmacked, at the place where Jenny had stood in front of his desk. His smile faltered when the elevator dinged and his wife entered the squad room. He dropped his coffee. McGee was pressing the same key on his computer continually and causing to it to beep loudly, though he hadn't noticed it, and Gibbs was still in his Jenny-daze. Abby was wearing a tiny black dress, which clung to her curves, and a pair of black stilettos. STILETTOS. Christian Louboutins to be precise. To be fair, they did have a three inch platform and zip up the front of them, but they were stilettos! Her hair was loose for a change and poker straight, and there were suddenly layers in it. Her makeup was stunning. Tony's pants were starting to get uncomfortable. She breezed in with a couple of files and dropped one. How cliché, she bent over in the middle of the bull pen to pick it up and displayed her tightly clad backside to her husband, before dumping the files on Gibbs' desk.

"Gibbs, Jenny's new computer is in my lab and ready to go. I need someone to carry it upstairs."

Gibbs jerked from his daze and his mouth fell open again at the sight of Abby.

"What, Abby?"

"Jenny's computer. It's ready. Someone needs to take it upstairs."

"Right."

Well, he couldn't stand up, for obvious reasons. He glanced at McGee. His eyes were glazed over. Not him then.

"DiNozzo! Go down to the lab and take the Director's computer up to her office."

"Can't, boss."

"Wasn't a suggestion, DiNozzo."

"Probably not a good idea for me to stand up right now, boss."

"Don't worry, I can walk in front of you, Tee," Abby said, and winked at him.

"Only gonna worsen my problem, Abs."

"Ahava!" muttered Ziva, and she stood, "I will get the computer."

She walked over to Abby and laced her fingers through hers, before dragging her from the squadroom. Tony's mouth dropped open again. The images that Ziva had just put in his head. And soon they would be in _Jenny's_ office!

"DINOZZO!?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Stop thinking about the Director naked."

"Hypocrite," Tony muttered, but settled back down to work

Gibbs could only glare at his computer screen as he attempted to get his body back under control. He evaluated the three women's outfits, which didn't help his problem. _They're up to something, and I'm not sure I like it!_


	16. Chapter 16

Tony snuck away from his desk at lunchtime and down to the lab. He smiled at the sight of his wife at her computer. He crept up behind her and pulled her flush against his body.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"I'm sorry, but I'm swamped right now, baby. Later, yeah?"

"God, Abs, you're killing me here!"

"I know," she said, and turned to press a brief kiss to his lips that lingered. She could feel his arousal pressed against her and smirked. She kissed his nose and turned around again. He remained pressed against her.

Meanwhile, in the Directors Office.

"What are you playing at, Jen?"

"For the last time, Jethro, nothing! Now, I have an agency to run, so if this was the point of this 'meeting', then it's over!" she snapped, picked up some files to give to Cynthia and walked around her desk.

"Not the point of me coming up here," Gibbs said, his tone husky, and pressed his body against her and his lips seeking hers. She kissed him for a few seconds and then pulled away.

"Sorry, Jethro, but I don't have time for this right now. I have a lot of work to do!"

"Dammit, Jen! You really gonna leave me like this?" he groaned and she felt his hardness against her. She smirked and kissed him one last time before pushing him away and taking the files out to Cynthia. She then returned to her desk and put her glasses back on before settling back into work. Gibbs took this as his dismissal and stormed out of the office. The bullpen was empty. He knew where DiNozzo was, and if he wasn't going to get any, then DiNozzo wasn't going to get any. He took the stairs so as not to warn the happy couple and snuck into the lab. Abby stood at her computer desk, tapping away. DiNozzo stood behind her. He was pressed against her back and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Her head was tilted to the right, and DiNozzo was kissing and sucking on her exposed neck. As Gibbs waited in the doorway, Abby groaned and rolled her head back onto Tony's shoulder, giving him better access. His left hand trailed up her body to cup her breast and his right hand trailed down her body to the hem of her dress and hooked his fingers underneath it. Abby groaned and Tony ground his pelvis into hers. Gibbs had had enough of this.

"OI!"

Tony jumped away from Abby as if she'd burnt him and Gibbs saw how turned on DiNozzo had got. Abby had whipped around too. Both of their lips were swollen and bright red from Abby's lipstick, and Abby's neck was covered in the marks DiNozzo had made.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WHAT HAPPENED TO KEEP IT OUT OF THE OFFICE?"

Abby smirked and whispered something to Tony, who had the nerve the laugh.

"WHAAT?!"

"You have lipstick on your mouth, Gibbs," Abby said, and beamed. She winked, letting him know she knew just who's lipstick it was.

_Damn it._

"DiNozzo – get back upstairs and get on with your paperwork. I'll talk to you later."

Tony sobered and nodded. He gave Abby a quick kiss and then left the lab. Gibbs glared at Abby and she stuck her tongue out. Somehow she managed to make it look sexy instead of childish.

_God I need to have sex. Abby?! Sexy?! Not to me. She's like a daughter. Damn you, Jenny!_

He shook his head and stormed out of the lab, now extremely frustrated and pissed off. At least DiNozzo hadn't got any release from his own sexually frustrated hell.

When he got back into the squad room, both McGee and Ziva were back at their desks, DiNozzo too, hard at work. Ziva had gone for a workout, and Tim had met his publisher over lunch. Tony hated days without cases, where they sat and did paperwork for hours on end, looking for leads that just weren't there. Might as well be called dead cases, the luck they'd been having with leads lately. Plus Abby was driving him insane with her tiny skirts and impossibly long legs.

"Gear up!" Gibbs heard himself snapping.

He smirked at the joy that lit up on Tony's face and how McGee and Ziva were beaming. Tony frowned as Gibbs seated himself at his desk.

"Boss?"

"Ah, I was just kidding."

Tony dropped back down into his seat and slumped, kicking his desk. Ziva got straight back to work, careful not to show her disappointment. McGee muttered, "Going to the head," and practically ran from the squad room. Gibbs smirked.

"Not funny, boss," Tony muttered, sourly.

They worked five more hours before Gibbs finally let them go. He went home in a bad mood and took it out on his boat for an hour. He then showered and headed over to Jenny's for dinner. She still wasn't home. Noemi smiled when he entered and poured him a glass of bourbon in the study. Jenny returned half an hour later and they sat and ate dinner. Afterwards, Gibbs followed Jenny to the study like a lost puppy.


	17. Chapter 17

Gibbs stormed into the office Tuesday and was met with a very smug DiNozzo. It was very clear DiNozzo had got what he wanted last night if his very satisfied expression was anything to go by. And that just pissed Gibbs off even more. Jenny had finished her paperwork at nearly midnight, and then warded off his advances, telling him she was too tired. She then woke early, took a shower, strode around the bedroom in her underwear, doing her hair and makeup, before squeezing into a tight royal blue shift dress and stilettos. She had the nerve to wink at him before she stepped out of the house, needing to pick up her dry cleaning before work. Probably more sexy outfits to tease him with.

When he popped down to the lab mid-morning, he found Abby doing the splits in the middle of the lab.

"Abs?"

"Hey Gibbs!"

"What ARE you doing?"

"Stretching. I think I might have pulled something last-oh,"

She stopped herself before she pissed Gibbs off even more. Jenny had visited her this morning and told her about how she had knocked him back the previous night. The look on Gibbs face, however, told Abby he knew what the last word of her sentence was. He glared at her and practically stomped out of the lab. She smirked. Jenny's plan was actually working.

Tony's smug grin widened when Gibbs stormed back into the bullpen and threw himself into his desk chair. One look from his boss and it faltered though. Gibbs put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. _Why the HELL isn't there any cases?_ The phone rang sharply and incessantly in his head and he picked it up.

"Gibbs," he snapped.

"On it."

He slammed the phone down and smiled for the first time in two days.

"Gear up! Dead sailor at Norfolk!"

Tony jumped up and grabbed his rucksack. Gibbs shook his head.

"Gonna be an overnighter, DiNozzo. Bring a spare change of clothes, all of you."

They nodded, and ten minutes later, Gibbs entered the garage with a coffee to find McGee and Ziva in the back of the sedan, and Tony leaning on the passenger side door, on the phone.

"Abby, baby, I know it's annoying, but I'm not gonna drive all the way back from Norfolk tonight to sleep in the same bed as you and then drive back to Norfolk in the morning, am I?"

"Abs, you'll be fine. If you're that worried, stay with Jenny. It's not like I've not been on overnights before!"

"The baby will be fine, Abs. you're only two months gone."

"Ok, I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

He snapped the phone shut and smiled at Gibbs uneasily. The elevator doors opened and Abby pelted noisily across the garage. Tony span and caught her as she threw herself in his arms. Their lips met and he wound his arms around her as she kissed him goodbye. Gibbs' eyes widened as Abby slipped her tongue into Tony's mouth. _Why the hell didn't Jenny give him a goodbye like that? All he got was a 'don't piss anyone off!'_

He tapped his foot impatiently as the kiss lengthened and got more passionate. When Tony's hand moved from Abby's butt to slide under the hem of her blouse, and Abby actually moaned, Gibbs decided it was time to put a stop to it.

"OI!"

They broke apart and Abby blushed, not having realized Gibbs was stood behind Tony. She pecked him one last time on the lips and then he slipped into the passenger seat of the car. Abby ran at Gibbs and squeezed him tightly in a good bye hug. She then stepped back and waved them off as they left. Gibbs glanced at Tony as he turned out of the navy yard.

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"You've got lipstick all over your face."

Ziva smirked in the backseat at Gibbs' sour expression as Tony rubbed self-consciously at his lips.


	18. Chapter 18

Due to the fact they didn't leave DC till four, it took them four hours to get to Norfolk, stuck in the rush hour traffic, and everyone was in a bad mood. Gibbs was the worse, having only one crappy cup of coffee in a cheap diner midway. The only motel within close distance of Norfolk which wasn't full up had only two rooms, twins. Gibbs gave Ziva the choice of who she shared with. She chose McGee, leaving DiNozzo to share with Gibbs. Tony had just chucked his bag on the bed when Gibbs stormed back out of the room, probably in search of coffee. Tony smirked. Gibbs' addiction was unhealthy. He pulled out his laptop and webcam, and opened his IM.

**ADiNozzo:** Hey gorgeous.

**Abbycadabby: **Hey

**ADiNozzo: **How was the rest of your day?

**Abbycadabby: **Pretty awesome. Yours?

**ADiNozzo: **uh, pretty hellish, baby, to be perfectly honest. Four hours in a car with Gibbs. :L

**Abbycadabby:** Sorry, T. Bad case?

**ADiNozzo: **Haven't even started yet. Early start tomorrow. Stuck in a crummy hotel room with Gibbs.

**Abbycadabby: **lmao.

_ADiNozzo invited you to start sharing webcam; Press Accept(Ctrl+A) or Decline(Ctrl+D) _

_Abbycadabby has accepted your invitation._

Tony smiled as his wife's face filled the screen, sticking her tongue out at him. She then leant back and Tony could see Jenny curled up like a cat on the sofa next to her in a black lace nightie. He whistled.

"Niii-iice, Jen."

She smiled at him.

"I'm gonna go get some cookie dough. You want some, Jen?"

"Why not?"

Abby was wearing Tony's old basketball vest and he smirked when he saw 'DINOZZO' embellished across the shoulders, his number 7, and 'The Big D' brandished across her curvy butt. She left the room.

"How's Jethro?" Jen asked.

"Eh, caffeine deprived and grumpy. You know, the usual."

Jenny snorted and then burst out laughing. Tony kept his face straight for a few seconds and then cracked up. He glanced up through watery eyes to see Gibbs glaring at him.

"You better not be talking to your wife, DiNozzo."

"I'm not."

Jenny was still laughing and Gibbs moved towards the table between the beds to dump his sig and cell. He turned and gaped at the sight of his girlfriend, dressed in a lacy black nightie, sprawled out on the sofa, creasing up with laughter, on DiNozzo's laptop.

"DINOZZO?!"

"Yeah, boss?"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Jethro," Jenny called from the computer, finally having stopped laughing.

"DINOZZO! Why the HELL are you talking to MY girlfriend ALONE on webcam in her UNDERWEAR at HALF-TEN at night?"

"Your GIRLFRIEND?" Jenny asked, wryly, left eyebrow arched.

"Well, that's what you are, aren't you?"

"We're not in high school, Jethro."

"FINE! Let me iterate, DiNozzo, what are you going talking to my PROPERTY on webcam in her underwear at half-ten at night?"

Jenny spluttered in indignation whilst Tony smirked at his boss.

"She's not alone, Gibbs."

_What the hell was taking Abby so long anyway?_

Speak of the devil, Abby came skipping back into the picture, crashing on the couch next to Jenny with the cookie dough, her hair wet and her skin pink, still dressed in Tony's basketball vest. Tony smiled. He loved a freshly showered, cuddly, relaxed Abby. Too bad he wasn't there with her. She winked at him and then turned her attention to Gibbs.

"Woaaah, Gibbs! You're looking a bit red in the face! What did I miss?"

"Gibbs came in and found me talking to Jenny and jumped to the wrong conclusion, doll."

Abby giggled and ate a spoonful of her ben&jerry's, before she offered it to Jen. Jen took the spoon and sliding it between her cherry red lips, devouring the sweet treat and the slowly slid it out and licked her lips before handing the spoon back to Abby. Gibbs groaned. Tony smirked and Jenny winked at him, letting him know she knew exactly what she was doing to her man.

"Going for a shower," Gibbs bit out, his voice strained, and strode into the bathroom, banging the door shut, though not before Jen, Abby and Tony got a look at the effect Jen's ice cream antics had had. They cracked up laughing.

Meanwhile, in McGee and Ziva's room, McGee lay miserably in his bed. Ziva smelt like roses and some sort of exotic spice. He had been extremely uncomfortable and when it had come to using the shower after her, he had been engulfed in her intoxicating scent, not helping his problem. He showered quickly and clambered into bed, knowing he was going to suffer a sleepless night and most likely a grouchy Gibbs in the morning. Ziva had just slithered between the sheets and gone straight to sleep. She sighed and made a small whimpering sound in her sleep. McGee groaned and rolled over, stuffing his pillow over his head.

Back in the other room, Gibbs exited the bathroom to find DiNozzo in bed, flipping channels whilst on the phone.

"Well, what are you wearing now?" he asked whoever it was on the other end of the phone, probably Abby.

"Weeellll, why don't you take it off?"

Definitely Abby. It better be Abby, or Gibbs would smash DiNozzo's face in.

"Nah, Gibbs is in the shower. Take it off, baby."

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs snapped, loudly.

"Or not so in the shower," Abby's velvety voice purred in his ear.

Tony laughed and then glanced at Gibbs, who was still glaring at him.

"I'd better be going, baby. I love you."

He blew a kiss down the phone and snapped it shut, before grinning at his boss. He then slapped his phone down on the nightstand and rolled over. Gibbs slipped under his own covers and fell asleep within minutes.


	19. Chapter 19

When Tony stepped into the main gym at Norfolk, he didn't expect to see a once beautiful woman dressed in male sailor's ceremonial whites hanging upside down from the ropes by the ankle. The jacket was open and dangled below her head, a black lacy bra exposed. Her long blonde hair hung loose. He shot a glance at Gibbs and was surprised to see the anger in Gibbs' baby blues. Ziva stepped into action first, snapping a shot of the petty officer. McGee jumped and headed over to the witnesses who had found the petty officer, Sara Langdon, leaving DiNozzo to sketch and measure. Ducky and Palmer finally turned up and took their own initial photos before cutting Sara down with the help of Gibbs and Tony. Gibbs then approached McGee, Ziva and Tony with three keys. He passed one to Tony, "Petty Officer Langdon's house. It's on base, bout a mile away. Take Ziva with you."

Tony nodded and he and Ziva left.

"McGee, Langdon worked in Cyber Crimes. Need you with me."

McGee nodded and followed his boss out to the sedan, whilst Ducky and Palmer took the body back to DC.

Tony and Ziva pulled into the driveway of Sara's home and approached the door, arguing about Ziva's driving. Ziva silenced Tony with a hand when she saw the smashed window next to the door and pulled out her Sig. Tony immediately followed as she kicked in the door. The place was trashed. Pictures hung at angles on the wall, the glass in them smashed. There was a blood stain on the wall and there were papers everywhere. The furniture was ripped open in places and chair legs lay here and there. Tony walked into a room on the right and was greeted with a sea of paper, files everywhere. Clearly someone had been searching for something.

"Ziva!" he called. She came into the room and surveyed it.

"Tony, we are nailed."

"Screwed, Zee-vah. And yes, we are."

"I think you should get Abby up here, yes? She would be very helpful in sorting out all this paperwork."

"For once, sweetcheeks, I agree with you thoroughly."

He pulled out his phone and pressed speed dial number 1.

"Hey mister," she answered.

"Hey yourself, listen baby, we need you up here. We've got a LOT of stuff to sift through and a small time frame."

"Sounds awesome. Well, obviously not for whoever died, but a trip to Norfolk with my hubby and my best friends? Sounds very, very good to me."

"I heard you the first time, gorgeous."

"I guess I'll just get a room at the motel you're staying at. And you'll join me, right?"

"No can do, Abbycakes. It's Labour Day weekend. Motel's full. I guess you're just gonna have to come in with me and Gibbs. "

"Alright. I'll see you in a couple of hours, babe."

"A COUPLE of hours?"

"Ziva's been teaching me."

"Watch it lady, that's my baby you're carrying. I love you."

"I love you too."

Ziva smiled as Tony hung up the phone. He really did love his wife. He turned to her.

"YOU'VE been teaching Abs to drive?"

Ziva just burst out laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dedicated to finlaure, for being awesome :)**

Tony looked around the room and smiled as they packed up to head back to the motel. There were neat, organized stacks of paper on the desk, sorted by importance and relevance to the case. The rest was in the trash. Tomorrow would simply just be tying up the loose ends around the house, having already taken the photos and dusted for prints. As his darling Abby had said, tomorrow would be a day of looking for something hinky. He led his shattered wife back to the car as Ziva locked up the house.

Gibbs sighed as he entered the motel room. It had been a long day of interviews trying to build a profile of Sara. He noted DiNozzo was in the shower and banged his fist on the bathroom door as he passed it. He didn't even notice the extra skull-covered bags on Tony's bed. He got fed up with waiting for DiNozzo to get out the bathroom. There would be hell to pay if he used up all the hot water. He barged over to the door and shoved it, making the door bang open, loudly.

DiNozzo wasn't alone in the shower. This made Gibbs angry as hell.

There was a _woman_ in there with him. Gibbs yanked open the glass cubicle door, not caring if he embarrassed DiNozzo's bit on the side. The kissing couple dragged their lips away from each other and turned their heads to look at Gibbs.

"Yeah?" the woman asked.

_Abby?_

"Abby?! What are YOU doin' here?"

"Working the case, bossman!" she said and winked, before smacking DiNozzo's ass cheek. Gibbs noted Tony had shifted slightly so Gibbs couldn't see Abby properly.

"Wh-I don't even want to know. Why the HELL are you sharing a shower?"

"Conserving water, boss," Tony said with a smirk.

"Get the hell out of there!"

Tony nodded and reached for the towels on the rack. Gibbs left them in the bathroom for some privacy. Two minutes later they came out, both wrapped in towels with wet hair.

"Remind me why Abby is here again?"

"Petty Officer's house, boss. Was a right mess of papers. Needed her help to sort out what's important or not. No more rooms in the motel, we already checked," Tony answered. Gibbs nodded, grabbed a tshirt and fresh boxers and headed into the bathroom.

He showered quickly, as he had learnt in the marines, opened the door, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the cubicle to find Abby rubbing some sort of cream on her face at the sink.

"AB-BY!"

"What? Jus' putting on my night cream," she said, and turned back to the mirror. That was when Gibbs saw it – the tattoo inked across her shoulders.

DINOZZO.

"Abs, how long have you had that tattoo?"

"Uh, fifteen years?"

**Yes, I know Abby clearly did not have DiNozzo across her shoulders in Witch Hunt, next chapter explains ALL :)**


	21. Chapter 21

"FIFTEEN years?!"

Abby nodded eagerly. She grabbed a basketball vest and pulled it over her head, somehow disposing of the towel without exposing herself. She then turned back to the mirror to plait he wet hair. Gibbs saw the basketball vest was DiNozzo's, her tattoo very much in the style of the wording on the vest.

"But you haven't known DiNozzo fifteen years!"

"Have."

"How?"

"You can't just do your masters degree straight away. Brownie points for guessing which uni I did my pre-degree at?"

"Ohio State."

"Got it in one."

"So how did his name end up on your back?"

"I guess it's a pretty long story. Tony stayed in the same dorm as me, until he became an Alpha Cai Delta, by which point I was in the sister sorority, so we saw each other all the time. We got horrendously drunk and hooked up in the swimming pool at a frat party. Hung out a few times, he took me on a few dates. Next thing I know, we were exclusive. That's when I got the tat. Dated all the way through university, then we ended it."

"What did he do to you?" Gibbs bit out.

"It didn't end badly, Gibbs! He was going to Police Academy and I was going to Brown to do my Masters. Neither of us wanted a long distance relationship, so we broke it off. We still stayed in touch, emails and phone calls. And yeah, I had boyfriends inbetween, but a lot of them ditched me cos I couldn't stop talking about Tony. We used to see each other once or twice a year, still hooked up whenever we could. Then you brought Tony into my lab seven years ago and my life changed for the better. I went over to his that night and I've never looked back."

Gibbs was thrown for a dozen by this revelation.

"How've I never seen that tattoo?"

"I cover it. If I'm wearing something that shows it, like my Marilyn Monroe outfit, I airbrush it. Simples."

"Right," Gibbs muttered. Abby turned and found that-all-to-familiar vein pulsing in his temple.

"Calm, Gibbs. It's not a big deal. So what if we met when we were 20?"

Gibbs just shook his head and shooed her out of the bathroom.

When he had dressed and done his teeth, he headed out into the bedroom.

Abby was curled up in DiNozzo's arms in his bed as he flicked channels. She had tucked her head under his chin. Gibbs sighed and slipped under the covers. DiNozzo shut the television off and slid down do he was lying on his back, Abby mimicking his movement. They were just drifting off to sleep when they heard Gibbs mutter, "No grab ass."

Abby just chuckled into Tony's shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22

Gibbs had been asleep an hour, tops, when he woke up suddenly, alert. He could hear rustling and giggling sounds, the low rumble of Tony's voice followed by Abby's husky whisper. He rolled over and buried his head under the pillow. More giggling. Silence. Now kissing.

CRASHHHHH.

Gibbs groaned into his pillow and smacked the switch next to his bed which turned the light on. He rolled back over to find Abby and Tony on the floor in a fit of hysterics, Abby somehow having lost her basketball jersey. Tony immediately stopped laughing when he caught Gibbs' gaze, but Abby was like a child with an incontrollable case of the giggles. Tony reached back under the covers of their bed and chucked the vest at Abby, who pulled it on, not remotely embarrassed that Gibbs had seen her naked twice in twelve hours. Tony lifted his wife back into bed and followed her, muttering, "Sorry, boss," and switching the light off. Gibbs glared at them through the darkness. He rolled over again and attempted to get to sleep.

Not two hours later, he woke again, and the sounds he heard were definitely not Abby and Tony laughing. Abby let out a little whimper and he heard Tony whisper, "Shush, baby, Gibbs will hear us. Bite on my shoulder if it helps. Ow! Not that hard!"

He covered her lips with his to silence the noises she made as he took her over the edge. Minutes later they lay wrapped around each other, sweaty and breathing heavily.

"Crazy chick," he heard Tony mutter, "Only you would want to screw in the same room as Gibbs."

"Shuusssssh!" Abby whispered and burst into a quiet fit of giggles. Then all went quiet and Gibbs relaxed again.

Sunlight beamed through the crack in the curtains and woke Gibbs. He glanced at the clock. 0500. He looked over at his room mates. Abby and Tony were curled around each other, Abby's head on Tony's chest. Gibbs noticed she was still wearing the vest, but after what he heard last night, that didn't mean anything. As he watched, Abby's cell on the nightstand burst into life. She threw out an arm and smacked it to the floor. The alarm stopped ringing. Neither of them had woken up. He shook his head, and then headed for the shower. When he came out, Tony was out of bed and ready to use the shower.

"Mornin' Gibbs," he yawned and stretched, "I'll get her up when I'm done in the shower. She's shattered."

"I wonder why," Gibbs said, wryly. Tony shot him a strange look.

Gibbs shook his head and exited the room. He walked down the corridor and banged on another door. It was opened instantly by a fully dressed Ziva.

"Morning Gibbs! McGee is in the shower. We will not be long."

"Not a problem, David. Just makin' sure you were awake. See you in the diner in fifteen."

Ziva nodded and shut the door. Gibbs headed back to his own room. When he opened the door he found Abby on her knees on her bed, stretching tall.

"Mornin' Gibbs!" she beamed. The bathroom door opened and Tony stepped out. He didn't even see Gibbs. He looked at his wife. Her hair was a bushy, straggly mess, she had panda eyes and she was dressed in his basketball vest, ivory legs on display.

"You look like sex personified," he drawled.

"Funny that, she smells like sex too," Gibbs added. Tony whipped around to gape at his boss.

"Buussttteeeeddd," Abby sung under her breath.


	23. Chapter 23

Tony went wide-eyed and looked back at his wife. She had a naughty smirk on her lips. He gulped and turn to face Gibbs.

"Sm-mells like sex, boss?"

"Don't play the fool with me, DiNozzo. I woke up."

"You woke up?" Tony said hoarsely.

"Yes, DiNozzo, I WOKE UP!"

Tony could see Gibbs revving up for a fight, the vein in his temple starting to pulse. Probably best if he diverted this at the source.

"Sorry, boss, won't happen again, boss."

"Damn straight it won't, DiNozzo, because you are on the floor from tonight onwards. AND NO, ABBY MAY NOT SLEEP ON THE FLOOR WITH YOU!"

Tony nodded, not saying anything for once.

"Going for coffee. See you in the diner in ten."

He left the room with a bang of the door. Abby giggled and then headed to the bathroom for a shower. When she came out of the room, which had smelt a pleasant combination of Tony and Gibbs, it was to find her husband angrily raging around the room.

"What's up, Tee?"

"WHAT'S UP? I'm pissed at Gibbs, that's what up! How can he make me sleep on the floor?"

"I can kinda see his point of view, baby. We did have sex in a room with him whilst he was apparently not sleeping. How would you feel?"

"If I woke up to find Gibbs and Jenny having sex? I wouldn't CARE!"

"Yeah, but you're a voyeur, babe."

"I AM NOT a voyeur."

"You are, but let's forget about that. Before Gibbs butted in, you looked like you wanted to say something?"

Tony frowned and then his expression cleared.

"Oh right, I was thinking about baby names."

Abby beamed, "Well, let's hear them."

"Um, for a boy, Luke Jethro, LJ for short, and for a girl, Lily Jennifer."

Tears welled up in Abby's eyes, "Tony, they're beautiful. You have such a good heart."

Tony raised his eyebrows. Those hormones were really screwing with her head.

Five minutes later, they joined Gibbs, McGee and Ziva in the diner. Gibbs was still glaring at them. They sat and ate whilst chatting to McGee and Ziva. Gibbs ignored them and drank three cups of black coffee with a slice of toast. They set out to the house as soon as they were done eating. Gibbs made Abby go with McGee and Ziva and took DiNozzo with him.


	24. Chapter 24

Gibbs and the team had just finished processing the house when Gibbs' cell rang. He disappeared from the room. Tony turned to his wife. She looked exhausted. He held his arms out to her and allowed her to collapse against him. A minute later, Gibbs re-entered the room.

"Ducky," he said, in answer to their questioning looks, "Suicide. The ceremonial whites were her husbands. He was killed a month ago in Iraq. Open and shut case. It's late. Get some sleep. We leave at 0700 tomorrow."

They all nodded and headed out to the car. Gibbs went to get coffee and then headed back to the hotel room, hoping not to walk in on the DiNozzo's doing what they seemed to do every chance they got. He pushed open the door cautiously. The couple were sat on the bed, Abby curled up against Tony's side. A laptop was open, balanced on Tony's knee and they were looking at it together. Gibbs relaxed. Then he saw that Abby's hand was down the front of Tony's pants, and wasn't exactly being still. He cleared his throat. Abby yanked her hand out of Tony's jeans. Gibbs' eyes bugged. Tony looked like he was about to burst out of the front of his jeans. He shook his head and went for a quick shower. When he came back, DiNozzo had managed to calm himself down. Gibbs didn't even want to know how, but Abby's lipstick was smudged. They were still looking at the laptop.

"What are you doing?" he asked, startling them both.

"House-hunting!" Abby cried, joyfully, "We've found one!"

"House-hunting?"

"We don't want our baby to grow up in an apartment Gibbs. We need a house. And we've found one. We're going to view it tomorrow evening, but I've already got the deposit ready. The realtor knows we're very interested, so hopefully it's a done deal," Tony answered.

Gibbs stared. When had his agent gotten so grown up?

An hour later, Tony and Abby finally got into bed. Gibbs decided not to mention the whole sleeping on the floor thing. Maybe DiNozzo could keep his hands to himself.

Another couple of hours later, Gibbs woke and found his answer. Tony couldn't keep his hands to himself. He leant up and smacked the light switch next to his headboard. Abby screamed. Gibbs blinked and looked at them. Abby was sat up, naked, straddling Tony's hips. She yanked the sheets up when she realized what was going on.

"Well, this brings back memories."

Tony and Abby cringed as they remembered the first time Gibbs had walked in on them. Gibbs reached on the floor and tossed Abby the vest and Tony's boxers.

"Put them on."

He then rolled over to give them a moment's privacy whilst Tony pulled out of her and Abby dressed. The minute the rustling stopped, Gibbs got out of bed. He pulled on sweats, then snatched Abby from her bed and threw her over his shoulder. She shrieked. He stormed out of the room and down to McGee and Ziva's. He used the spare key card he had to open the door and hit the light on. He was met with McGee and Ziva, sat up in the same bed, both pointing their sigs at him. He dumped Abby unceremoniously onto the spare bed.

"I don't want to know," he said, and walked out of the room. McGee and Ziva sent Abby questioning looks.

"Gibbs caught me and Tony doing the mambo," she said and winked, "Now, what's going on here?" McGee and Ziva blushed and Abby hit the lights out.

Gibbs frowned when he got back to his room. Tony's bed was empty, and the shower was on. Seconds later it shut off and DiNozzo exited the bathroom. His cheeks were flushed. Gibbs shot him a look that said he knew exactly what he'd been doing in the shower.

"What, Gibbs? Did you expect me to lie in bed unsatisfied all night?"

Gibbs just shook his head. Tony noticed he'd been doing it a lot lately. They both clambered into bed and Gibbs hit the light.


	25. Chapter 25

Abby beamed as she and Tony stepped through the large wooden door of the Georgetown townhouse. There was a beautiful hardwood floor and a sweeping staircase. She turned to Abby and squeezed him tightly.

"This is it, T! This is it!"

"I know, baby, this is the one for us," Tony replied as he glanced up at the beautiful chandelier hanging in the middle of the foyer. He turned to the realtor.

"We'd like to put in an offer."

The following morning, the popped into the office before Abby's three month scan at Bethesda. Abby raced into the bullpen the moment the elevator door opened, Tony right behind her.

"WE BOUGHT A HOUSE! WE BOUGHT A HOUSE!" she screamed, jumping up and down, her bump not hindering her in the slightest.

"Abby, baby, calm down!" Tony cried, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, earning himself a glare from Gibbs. She nodded and then squeezed Tim and Ziva tightly before throwing herself into a rather surprised Gibbs' lap. He smiled softly and hugged her back though. Tony glanced at his watch.

"Abs, we'd better go, your appointment is in twenty minutes."

Abby squealed with delight and squeezed Gibbs.

"I'm going to see my babies, Gibbs!"

Gibbs kissed her cheek and gently pushed her from his lap. She walked to Tony. He brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and then just stared at her, his hand resting on her cheek, his thumb rubbing in tiny circles.

"What?" she asked, curious as to what had her husband acting like this. He didn't say anything, just rested a hand on her bump as he cupped her chin and dragged her in a sweet kiss. When they pulled back, Abby's eyes were shining with unshed tears. Tony slipped an arm around her waist and led her over to the elevator. Ziva waited until they had left before she turned to Gibbs.

"He really does love her, doesn't he?"

Gibbs nodded and rubbed his eyes, "Unfortunately."

Ziva's eyebrows shot up, as did McGee's.

"You do not wish for him to love her, Gibbs?"

"Let's just say it wasn't my ideal situation to find out they were together. Who knows how long they'll stay that way."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, boss," a voice said.

Gibbs glanced up. Tony had returned, having forgotten his cell on his desk. He glared at his boss, a hurt expression on his face, before heading back to the elevator.

"Jethro," a quiet voice said from behind him. He span in his chair. Jenny stood there, an eyebrow raised.

"Why do you still doubt them?"

"Jen, you know what he's like!"

"They've been together on and off for fifteen years, Jethro. He's never hurt her. I think it's high time you truly, deep down accepted the fact that Abby and Tony will be together till death really does do them part. Their relationship is so much stronger than ours was, first time around."

He nodded. He shot a glance sideways to see what McGee made of it, to find he had disappeared. He twisted around. So had Ziva. He pulled Jen down into his lap.

"Jethro!" she admonished. Whilst the whole agency was aware of their relationship, because they had decided not to do it in secret this time, she wasn't comfortable with co-workers seeing the more passionate side of their relationship.

"Jen, I love you. It's gonna be better this time around, I promise," he said. Jenny felt tears spring at the back of her eyes at how sincere he sounded. He pressed his lips against hers, soft but demanding. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too," he smiled and kissed her again. His tongue probed her lips and she gave him access, melting into it. _God, the man could kiss._ She twisted in his lap to get a better angle. She could happily do this for the rest of her life. A throat was cleared from behind them. Jenny pulled quickly back from the kiss and turned around to face the newcomer.

Fornell.

"Well, I can see how the DiNutso's get away with it."

Jenny raised her eyebrows and turned to Gibbs, "Ah, hell, Fornell caught DiNozzo and Abby a few weeks back. They were punished, don't you worry."

Jenny got up and walked around the desk.

"What can we do for you, Fornell?"

"The both of you, actually. Turns out the first weekend of next month, both Diane and I are out of the country. Wondered if you could possibly take Emily for the weekend?"

Jenny and Jethro both grinned at the thought of spending a weekend with the precious little girl.

"It would be our pleasure, Tobias," Gibbs answered, before walking down the desk and settling Jenny against him. She shrieked. He held her fast and pressed a kiss to her neck. Fornell raised his eyebrows, nodded to them and left.


	26. Chapter 26

Tony felt tears prick at the back of his eyes as he looked at the ultra-sound screen, Abby's hand clasped tightly in his. She was sobbing at the sight of their baby.

The doctor frowned and said, "Wait a second," and adjusted the ultrasound arm.

"What?" Abby cried, terrified something was wrong with the baby.

_Duh……duh….._

_Duh……duh….._

_Duh……duh….._

_Duh……duh….._

Abby's mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

"What?" Tony cried, now worried himself.

"Two heartbeats, Tee!" Abby whispered.

"Huh?"

"You're having twins! Congratulations Mr & Mrs DiNozzo!"

"Tuh-Twins?" Tony stuttered. Abby squeezed his hand and his vision cleared. He grinned at his wife.

"Twins," he said, now smiling widely. Tears were running down her cheeks and Tony bent and crushed his lips against hers.

"TWINS! WE'RE HAVING TWINS!" Abby screamed as they arrived in the squadroom. Ziva enveloped her in a hug, followed by McGee. When Abby came up for air, both Gibbs and Tony had vanished. Gibbs had dragged Tony back into the elevator.

"Know how I feel 'bout apologies, DiNozzo."

"Sign of weakness, boss,"

"Then you know when I apologise, you know I mean it. I am sorry. I know you're not gonna hurt Abby or leave her. She's my baby girl, DiNozzo, I'm supposed to feel that way."

"She was MY baby girl before she was yours, Gibbs. I know you think of me as some womanizer, but that's all an act. I've been with Abs the whole time. I don't break hearts like you think I do."

"I know, DiNozzo, and deep down, I'm ok with it. Doesn't mean I want to see you pawing at her in front of me, which is why I said what I said. I wouldn't wanna see any guy kiss her in front of me."

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair and Gibbs picked up he had more stuff on his mind than what he had earlier said.

"What's up, DiNozzo?"

"Twins, Gibbs! One baby I can deal with. How the hell am I supposed to bring two up without screwing them up like I am?"

"DiNozzo, you ain't your father. You ain't gonna screw your kids up. You and Abs are gonna be real good parents, I promise you."

Tony nodded, looking as if a burden had been lifted.

"Thanks, Gibbs."

"Not a problem, DiNozzo, not a problem."

"Halloween tomorrow Gibbs, you coming to the agency party?"

Gibbs shot Tony a death glare.

"Right, of course not."


	27. Chapter 27

Gibbs glared as he paced around Abby's lab the following evening, waiting for the team to come down from the party to work the new case. First through the door were Ziva and McGee. McGee was dressed as a doctor, Ziva as a naughty nurse draped on his arm. She wore a thigh-scraping, low-cut white pvc dress and stilettos, with a matching cap perched upon her unusually straight hair. Gibbs blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"There is no way in hell you are going to the crime scene like that!"

Ziva just smirked and then turned to McGee.  
Gibbs looked up again as the elevator sounded and two more people entered the lab.

_Abby and Tony._

But not as he'd ever seen them before.

Tony was wearing ceremonial dress whites, his cover tucked under his right arm, his hair parted smartly to the left. He could swear Ziva's breath hitched when Tony walked in. Even Gibbs had to admit he looked good. Hanging off his right arm was Abby. She wore a form fitted white blouse, tied up under her bust, a blue neck tie held by a gold ring, a short black skirt that jutted out slightly, suspenders, stockings and her Christian Louboutins. The final touch rested on top of her straight locks – a cover very similar to her husbands.

She winked at him and beamed a scarlet smile.

_Christ._

_A sexy sailor._

God, Jenny was still screwing with his head.

"You wait to you see what your woman's got on," Tony said, and winked. Abby punched him on the arm, and McGee flushed bright red. Gibbs got the sudden feeling he should have gone to the party and then stood in front of Jen all night. The elevator sounded and everyone turned to the door to see Jen walk in.

_Holy Mother of f***!_

Jenny was dressed as a devil, in a red pvc full-length, but still with a plunging cleavage, catsuit. She wore matching knee high boots, devil horns, and a naughty smile on her red lips.

"What, Jethro, was so urgent you had to interrupt the party?"

"Case," he bit out. Jenny smirked as she heard the strain in his voice.

"Jethro, none of us here can work the case. We've all drunk too much."

Gibbs looked at McGee and Ziva. McGee wobbled slightly and Ziva steadied him, giggling. The minxish expression on Jen's face told him she was tipsy. He turned to Tony and Abby. Abby wasn't drinking, she couldn't. But he couldn't see Tony allowing him to take his wife to a crime scene at eleven o'clock at night. He looked at Tony. He didn't look like he'd had too much to drink. But then his senior field agent shook his head.

"I've had six beers, Gibbs. I can just take it better than the others."

Jenny looked at him with an arched eyebrow, which she knew drove him crazy.

"Jethro, you've been at home working on your boat, which means you've been on the bourbon. None of us can work this case tonight, so turn it over to the on-call team, and now you're here, come up to the party."

Abby squealed and turned to Tony, kissing him full on the lips. As she did so, Gibbs saw the swell of her stomach, no longer hidden by clothing. Then she pulled him towards the elevator, McGee and Ziva right behind them. Gibbs turned to Jenny, unimpressed.

"What, Jethro? You cannot work a case whilst under the influence. You know that."

He nodded, a sour expression on his face. Jenny turned away from him and headed out of the lab.

_Christ._

_She even had a tail_.

She stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder.

"You coming?"  
_Am I coming to stop men ogling your assets in that outfit? Like Hell I am._

He nodded and crossed the lab, dragging her in his wake, his hand resting on her derriere.

When Jenny re-entered the party in the bullpen from the catwalk, all the men cheered, until Gibbs came into sight, his hand now curled around her tiny waist. Tony carried on wolf-whistling and cat-calling, but stopped when Gibbs glared at him. Jenny dragged Gibbs along the catwalk to her office and shoved him inside. More wolf whistles ensued.

"Not what you're thinking, Jethro. You need a costume, and I have just the thing."

She pulled his dress blues out of the wardrobe in her office.

"Jen, no-"

"Jethro, you cannot go to a Halloween party without a costume. Now, put this on and I'll see you downstairs."

She left her office, stepped out onto the catwalk and regretted it. The wolf-whistles and cat-calls began again, this time cries of 'You leave him to finish himself off?' from Tony, 'Someone's too much for the bossman to handle tonight!' from Abby and other generally crude words from the men. That was until Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs stepped out next to her. Silence fell on the party.

"Day-uuummmm," Abby yelled and let out a low whistle. Most of the other women, including Ziva, joined in her praise.

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs was really quite something in his dress blues._

***sigh* MW in ceremonial dress whites, phwoaarrrrr ;)**

**I couldn't resist putting Gibbs in his Charlie blue's **


	28. Chapter 28

Gibbs sat on a seat in the corner of the party, Abby next to him sipping a bottle of water, tired from dancing. She was oblivious to Gibbs' line of sight, or the anger emanating from him. Gibbs was focused on a devil and a sailor on the dance-floor, grinding their pelvises into each other. Jen's back was pressed against Tony's front, his hands resting on her tiny waist as they danced. She rolled her head back onto his shoulder, laughing at something he'd muttered in her ear. The song ended and Abby jumped up to swap places with Jen, not even batting an eyelid at their dancing. Laughing, Jenny collapsed into the seat Abby had vacated. She picked up on his bad mood straight away.

"Babe, what's wrong?" she asked.

He glared straight ahead at Tony and Abby. Jenny followed his gaze and found Tony. Understanding passed through her.

"Jethro, are you jealous?"

"No," he bit out.

"You are! You have nothing to worry about. It's just dancing."

"Dancing?! Jen, you looked like you were having sex!"

"JETHRO! LOOK!"

She turned him to look at Abby and Tony dancing. Just like Jenny and Tony had been. She then pointed along the floor and he saw they were all dancing the same.

"It's JUST dancing, Jethro!"

He glared in response. The music changed to a song they both knew well and recognised from their days in Paris.

"Did you want to show them how it's done then?" she asked, a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

He got up and offered her his hand, pulling her off to the dancefloor, which had pretty much cleared due to the lack of the people who actually could dance the tango. Tony and Abby, along with three more couples, remained. As the heavier beat kicked in, Gibbs almost violently pulled Jenny against him. Ziva and McGee could only watch in awe at the two couples, the others having moved to the side to spectate. Abby and Tony could sure as hell dance the tango, but they weren't in the same _league_ as Jenny and Gibbs. At the end of the dance, Tony collapsed into a seat and Abby fell into his lap, beaming. Jenny and Gibbs were slow dancing on the floor, to the music that had just changed. When Gibbs glanced again at the couple, they had vanished. He didn't want to know where. Jenny pressed herself against him more thoroughly and whispered in his ear, "I don't fancy this whole celibacy thing anymore,"

He pulled back slightly, trying to tell if she was kidding. But no, her eyes were glazed over.

_Jennifer Shepard is horny._

"Men's toilets, now," she muttered, and pulled him along behind her as she exited the squadroom.

"Why the _mens_?" he asked.

"Less likely anyone will be in there," she said, and winked. She turned around and kissed him, walking backwards, lips still locked as they neared their destination. She backed into the door and pushed it open, still kissing her man. She felt him stiffen and pulled away. He was looking at something over the top of her head. She twisted in his embrace. Tony was leant up against the side of the nearest cubicle, his back to them, Abby pressed between his body and the cubicle wall, arms and legs wrapped around his torso, kissing him. Tony's pants had been shoved down to mid-thigh.

"OI!" she heard Gibbs shout behind her. Abby dragged her lips away from Tony's and got off him, somehow not exposing herself. She then yanked her pants and suspender belt back up. Tony had pulled his own pants up and placed his cover back on. He then turned around and looped his arm through his wife's.

"Right, well we're off. Goodnight!" and dragged his wife out, not remotely embarrassed by his painfully obvious state of arousal. Abby gave Jenny a pointed look before she was yanked out the door.

Jenny just turned to look at Gibbs and burst out laughing.


	29. Chapter 29

Gibbs groaned as bright sunlight beamed across his face, waking him up. His grumpiness disappeared as he smelt Jen's cherry pie – fresh. He practically leapt out of bed, yanked on his boxers and raced to the kitchen. She smirked when she saw him in the doorway, practically salivating.

"You made pie?" he croaked.

"Yes, now go and get dressed."

"But I want pie!"

"What are you? Six? It's not for you. Go and get dressed."

"What do you mean its not for me? Who's it for?"

"The new neighbours. Now, go and get DRESSED!"

"Why do I have to get dressed?"

"So WE can go next door, give them the pie, and see if they need any help moving in."

"Why? They're YOUR neighbours!"

"If you want to go down that road Jethro, we can. It just means you won't be staying here anymore. And no, I won't stay at yours, I like my own bed. NOW GO AND GET DRESSED!"

"Jeez," he muttered and headed back up the stairs. He yanked on faded jeans and a yellow hoodie. (A/N: he wore it in Grace Period, when he was teaching the devil woman to play baseball and looked delectable in it ;) He was back downstairs in five minutes, after shaving and combing his hair. When he hit the bottom of the staircase, Jenny was stood there, with the pie, waiting. She looked gorgeous in dark fitted jeans and a white cashmere sweater, her hair up in a ponytail. He waited on the front step whilst she locked up and they walked down the path together.

"So, do you know anything about these new neighbours of ours?"

Jenny smiled at his use of 'ours' and shook her head.

"I know my security detail checked them out and cleared them, but I haven't gotten around to reading the file yet."

They walked up the path to the front door, and Gibbs rang the bell, slipping his arm around Jen's waist. The door was yanked open almost instantly by _Ziva?_

McGee yelled as he sock-slid across the foyer, crashing into the cloak room door.

"No," Gibbs muttered, "Tell me you and McGee aren't moving in here!" he demanded of Ziva.

"We're not," she replied and smiled, moving aside to let them into the house. Jenny passed the pie to Gibbs and hugged Ziva.

"Kitchen's that way," Ziva said to Gibbs and pointed in the right direction.

Tony had just finished screwing in the last shelf in the kitchen cupboard when he heard someone enter the kitchen. He could still here McGee and Ziva out in the foyer, so figured it was Abby, up from her nap.

"Baby, I thought you were gonna sleep for a couple more hours?" he asked as he straightened and brushed the dust off his knees. He turned to look at his wife and was met with the sight of Gibbs, who had set the pie down on the unit.

"Boss! How did you find out we moved here so fast? We haven't even filed our change of address yet? How did you know we live here now?"

"We **didn't**, DiNozzo," he said, through gritted teeth, "Jen lives next door."

Tony paled and rushed out into the foyer. Abby now was up from her nap, dressed in Tony's basketball vest, dark hair scraped up in a messy ponytail, chatting to Jenny. When Tony entered the room, closely followed by Gibbs, both women turned and gave them identical evil grins.

"YOU KNEW!" Tony gasped.

Jenny nodded, "Only since yesterday, when my detail gave me your papers so I could approve my new neighbours."

Gibbs groaned and rubbed his eyes, hoping when he opened them, Tony and Abby wouldn't be stood there. When he opened them, half of it had come true. Abby had disappeared.

"She went to get changed," Tony explained, "She felt a bit exposed in just my vest."

"Doesn't usually stop her," Gibbs muttered, reminding Tony of the number of times he walked in on them going at it.

"D'you need a hand then?" Jenny asked, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, Gibbs and McGee, can you help me carry these boxes into the kitchen? And then Jen and Zee, can you unpack them?"

They all nodded, Gibbs somewhat reluctantly, and got to work. Five minutes later, Abby joined them. Gibbs stared. She looked a different woman. She wore black leggings, and a long sunshine yellow vest top, which highlighted her baby bump. Her hair was now in a neat ponytail and she wore minimal makeup. Tony came through the doorway, carrying another box. He placed it on the counter and then turned to her. He brushed her fringe out of her eyes, and asked her softly, "How you doing, baby?"

"Good, Tee, real good."

He smiled and crushed his lips against hers. She deepened the kiss and he pulled her flush against him.

"OI!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Well, howdy y'all.**

**Geez I'm such a nerd, I learnt how to play the NCIS opening theme on my guitaaaar. Anyway, here's chapter thirty. 5 reviews before I post the next one.**

Tony and Abby pulled apart to see Gibbs inches away from them, furious.

"I did not come here to see you two pawing at each other!"

Abby's phone rang and she stuck her tongue out at him before leaving the room.

Gibbs got in Tony's face.

"WHAT did I tell you about kissing her in front of me?!"

"Jethro," Jenny warned.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU, DINOZZO?!"

"JETHRO!" Jenny yelled.

He finally took note of her and stopped yelling, settling with just glaring at Tony

_Abby's Phone Call_

"Hello, is this Abby Scuito?"

"Yes, this is she. Who's calling?"

"This is Dr. Morgan."

"Oh! Doctor Morgan! Good morning. What can I do for you? Nothing wrong I hope?"

"You can judge for yourself, Abby. I was just looking at your file. Seems your due date was miscalculated. It's incorrect."

"How incorrect?"

"Well, let's just say you're looking at Christmas babies."

"CHRISTMAS babies?! That's two months away! It was miscalculated by FOUR MONTHS?!"

"Uh, yes. It seems a junior midwife filled in the files, and got it confused with another lady, and you do have a very small bump. You should pile on the pounds in the next couple of months. I just triple checked your blood tests. You're six and a half months pregnant."

"Sweet Jesus. How in the hell are we gonna be ready for them?" she wondered aloud.

"If you have any queries, I'd be more than happy to answer them. I'm so sorry, Abby."

"Right, Thankyou."

Abby ended the call, shocked to the core. She turned to find Tony and Gibbs in the doorway to the lounge, looking questioningly at her. They had come in when she was shouting. She crossed the room and threw herself in her husband's arms.

"Abby? Abs! Baby, what's wrong? Please, babe, you're scaring me. What was that call about?"

"Tony. You're going to be a daddy in around two months."

"Whaat?!" Tony gasped.

"The hospital miscalculated the due date. Something about a junior midwife mixing up the files. I'm six and a half months pregnant, Tee!"

"Jesus," Tony muttered, and he sank onto the sofa, pulling Abby down onto his lap. He placed his hands on her bump, which in his mind, had tripled in size.

"But, baby, you're bump is so small."

"She said I'd pile the weight on pretty quickly now. How the hell are we gonna be ready for them, babe?"

Tony glanced up from his wife's face to the doorway. Gibbs, McGee, Ziva and Jenny all stood there, concern on their faces.

"Well, baby, with a little help from our friends."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next two months were hectic. Gibbs, Jenny, Ziva and McGee were a great help moving them into the house, and getting the babies' room ready. They had decided to keep them in one room for the first couple of years – for practicalities sake. It was now a week past Abby's due date and three days before Christmas. Abby was getting restless, and determined to be out of hospital with two children with her. She and Tony had tried everything to naturally induce labour that the doctor suggested – to no avail. All but one, anyway.

Gibbs was leant against the kitchen counter talking to Jen, when there was a hammering against the back door. Abby or Tony then. He yanked it open and Abby rushed in. He gaped at her. She wore a black lace maternity teddy, silk black panties, and a black silk robe. Her lips were swollen and her hair was mussed. She turned to Jenny, "Quick! He's cuffed to the bed!"

Jenny kicked open the fridge, grabbed a box of strawberries, a bar of chocolate, maple syrup and whipped cream. Abby tossed them all in the bag she'd been carrying.

"Abs, wait," Jenny said, and ran upstairs. Abby beamed at Gibbs. Jenny rushed back in and gave Abby a very familiar jar.

"Hey!" Gibbs cried, recognising it, "That's mine!"

"You'll get it back," Abby said, as she placed the honeydust in her bag.

"Not sure I want it back by the looks of what you're planning. What's going on?"

"I'm fed up of being pregnant, Gibbs! The doctor said sex will probably induce labour, but Tony doesn't want to have sex in case he 'hurts the baby'. Idiot!"

"So what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I seduced him, cuffed him to the bed, and now I'm going to screw my husband until I go into labour!" she said, and left in a similar state to the way she had arrived. Gibbs turned to look at Jenny and gave her one of his sexy half-smiles.

"That's gonna be you in a few months," he said.

"God, Jethro, WHY do you find pregnant women sexy? And no, I will not be that big. God help you if I'm having twins, Jethro, I did not sign up for having two babies!"

Gibbs smiled and pulled her into his arms, "You're so gorgeous when you're riled up. You're gonna be one hot mama, Jennifer Shepard," he said and kissed her.

"I know," she said, a minute later, "I love you, you know?"

"I do know. I love you too. We wasted too much time being proud, baby," he said and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and slid her tongue into his mouth, exploring it thoroughly.

The back door crashed open and Tony came stumbling in. He looked utterly _debauched_. Dressed in boxers, hickeys and scratch marks on his chest, mussed hair, swollen lips, and a pair of broken handcuffs dangling from each wrist.

"DINOZZO!?"

"Abby's in labour!"

Jenny rushed next door, grabbing her coat on the way. Gibbs took one look at his agent and slapped the back of his head.

"Snap out of it, DiNozzo!" Abby needs you. Now go and get dressed, and get those damned handcuffs off!"

When Gibbs got into Abby and Tony's bedroom, he was shocked to see candles _everywhere._ Jenny was hurriedly snuffing them out, whilst Abby lay on the bed, dressed in a maternity smock, leggings and shoes, her bag sat beside her. Tony came running into the room, looking frantic. Gibbs moved towards him.

"Baby, come here," Abby called from the bed. He went over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. She brushed his hair flat, and wiped some of her lipstick off his mouth and ear. She then cupped his face with both hands.

"Tony, baby, stop freaking. It's all gonna be fine. Breathe, just breathe. I love you, and we're gonna get through his together, ok?"

He took a deep breath nodded.

"Ok, ok, we can do this. We _can_ do this. I love you so much, Abs," he said, and she leant in and crushed her lips against his. Gibbs couldn't believe he'd ever felt insecure about their relationship. He glanced over at Jenny and smiled when he saw the happy tears shining in her eyes. Tony and Abby pulled apart.

"Come on, let's go bring our little angels into the world, hey?" Abby said, softly. Tony nodded and helped her stand up. Gibbs rushed down the stairs and got the engine started on the jeep Abby had traded in her hearse for a month ago. Gibbs drove, Tony rode shotgun, clutching Abby's bag like it was a life support, Jenny helping Abby breathe in the back.

Twenty minutes later, Abby was in a private room at Bethesda, and the doctor was examining her.

"Right, Mrs DiNozzo, seems your little ones are in quite the hurry to get here, you're eight centimetres dilated already. Active labour should start in the nest hour, I want to give it another two centimetres seeing as you're having twins," she said, and left the room.

"What's eight centimetres dilated?" Tony asked, and moved from holding Abby's hand to the end of the bed.

"SWEET JESUS! That was not that big before!"

"Well done, DiNozzo. Maybe you do have good observational skills, after all," Gibbs said, wryly, coming back into the room. He turned to Abby, "Ducky, Ziva, McGee and Palmer are on their way."

"Good," Jenny said, "Because the twins are in a rush to say hello."

Within the next thirty minutes, they all arrived with gift boxes that Gibbs stored on the other side of the room. The doctor came in to examine her again.

"Right, Abigail, you're ten centimetres, lets get this show on the road. Everyone but dad, OUT!"


	32. Chapter 32

Gibbs, Jen, Ziva, McGee and Ducky all filed out of the room. Tony bent down and kissed Abby as the midwife came in and the doctor scrubbed in.

"Ok, Abby, on the next contraction, I need you to push. I know you two have had Lamaze classes, so dad, you can help with the breathing a lot. This is Nurse Roberts, your midwife, she's just setting up the gas and air for you."

The contraction hit Abby fast and she breather and grunted through it, squeezing Tony's hand tightly.

"Ok, that's brilliant Abby, I can see the first babies' head," the doctor said, "Be prepared to push when the next contraction hits, but just rest now."

Out in the corridor, Gibbs and the others were waiting anxiously for news. They heard Abby scream and she yelled, "ANTHONY DOMINIC DINOZZO, WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!"

"Amen to that," Gibbs said, and the others chuckled.

Back in the birthing suite, the head of the first baby was out.

"Ok, Abby, on the next contraction, I need you to push really hard to pass the shoulders through and the baby should slide out fairly easily after that, and then you'll have about ten minutes rest before baby number two wants out, ok?"

Abby nodded. She breather deeply, and then pushed harder than she ever had in her life, and squeezed Tony's hand tighter than ever. She felt the pressure between her legs decrease and the baby slid out of her into the doctors waiting hands. A second passed and then the baby opened its tiny mouth and screamed.

"Congratulations, you two, it's a boy! Dad, would you like to cut the chord?"

Tony nodded and carefully cut it as the midwife held it in clamps. The midwife then took his son to the other side of the room to clean him up. His _son_. He turned back to Abby and kissed her.

"You did so good, baby," he said. She smiled weakly.

"Agent DiNozzo, I suggest you go and get that hand checked out whilst Abby is resting. At least two of those fingers look broken."

Tony nodded and left the room. The others all stood when he entered the corridor.

"It's a boy!" he said, "Abs is just resting before the other one makes an entrance."

Jenny and Ziva jumped up and hugged him, Ducky, Gibbs and McGee were grinning. Tony turned to the latter 2, "Never get your women pregnant! If Abs can do this to my hand, I don't wanna know what Jen and Ziva will do!"

McGee paled, but Gibbs said, "Too late," and winked at Jen.

"What, you guys are pregnant?" Tony asked, shocked.

Jenny nodded and Gibbs squeezed her hand. She said, "I'm not worried. I'm my big, strong marine will be able to survive my little fisted grip."

"Unless you're wearing those damn brass knuckles," he said.

"Congratulations!" everyone chimed.

"Gibbs can you go sit with Abs whilst I get my hand strapped?"

Gibbs nodded and went into her room. Tony got his hand strapped by the doctor and headed back to his girl.

"Hey, baby girl," he said.

"I hate you," she replied, through gritted teeth, panting through a contraction.

"You're on your own, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, and stood to leave.

"Wait a sec, Gibbs, hadn't you better give Abs your good news?"

"What? Oh right, Jen's pregnant," he said, gruffly, fighting to keep a grin off his face.

Abby screamed, "Oh, my god, Gibbs! That's the best news I've heard all day!"

"What, better than having a son?"

"Of course not, don't be silly, Tee," she said. Gibbs dropped a kiss on her head and left the room. Tony sat on Abby's other side so he could give her his other hand.

"Right Abby, baby number two is breach. Did you learn in Lamaze how to help turn the baby around?"

Abby nodded and she and Tony began the breathing exercises.

An hour later, they had a little girl. Tony beamed down at her as he held her in his arms, whilst the doctor finished with Abby. His head jerked up at the next words spoken.

"Right Abby, there's a slight placental abruption. It's coming away from the wall too fast. I'm going to try and get the placenta out, but they're bringing blood in here in case you start haemorrhaging. It's under control at the moment. Just focus on your breathing, as panic can cause it to tear away further, ok?"

Abby nodded and breathed deeply. Tony's heart was pounding a mile a minute. He was terrified, and his little girl picked up on it. She started to wail, and it jerked him out of his panic-stricken freeze. He immediately attended to her, and when she stopped crying, he looked up to the doctor again. Abby grimaced and panted and pushed, and the placenta slipped out as she finally delivered it. The doctor inserted the ultrasound arm and poked it around looking at the sonogram.

"All looks good, Abby, bleedings stopped. You're going to be fine."

Tony breather a sigh of relief, hurrying over and kissing her deeply. The midwife brought over their son and placed him in Abby's arms.

Ten minutes later, everyone was in the room, and gazing in quiet awe at the babies.

"You decided on names yet?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked at Abby and she nodded for him to tell them, seeing as had come up with the names.

"Yeah. Everyone, this is Leo Jethro Timothy DiNozzo and Caitlin Jennifer Kelly DiNozzo."

Jenny's eyes were swimming with tears, and Gibbs' eyes were wet, honoured they would pay homage to his little girl.

"Gibbs, Jen, we would be honoured if you would be LJ and Kaitie's godparents," Abby said. Jenny beamed at the little nicknames they had already given them and nodded, as did Gibbs. Jenny was now openly crying and Gibbs pulled her close. He pressed a kiss to her head and Tony saw a tear spill out of Gibbs' eye and run down his cheek into Jen's red hair.

"Thankyou," he said to them.

**HEY PEOPLE.**

**I've been lousy with updating. I am sad to say this story is coming to a close, only three or four chapters left. I am planning a sequel though, set 16 years in the future. The next generation. You love it.**

**R+R please ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

Two days later, Christmas Eve, the new family was home. Gibbs and Jenny had popped over to see how they were doing. They found Abby in the kitchen, reading a scientific review, Leo asleep on her shoulder.

"Hey, Abs."

"Gibbs! Jen!"

Jenny rushed over and Abby wordlessly handed over her son.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Upstairs, with the little madam," Abby said, a cheeky smirk on her lips. Gibbs took the steps soundlessly two at a time, pausing in the nursery doro when he heard Tony singing.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word,_

_daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird,_

_and if that mockingbird don't sing,_

_daddy's gonna buy a diamond ring,_

_and if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass,_

_and if that looking glass gets broke,_

_daddy's gonna buy you a billy-goat.._

Gibbs virtually collapsed against the wall, breathing constricted at the sudden rush of memories.

_How did DiNozzo know that song?_

Once he had calmed down, he stepped in the doorway. Tony was rocking his daughter in his arms, now humming the tune of the song. He looked up and spotted Gibbs in the door way.

"Oh, hey, boss, I spose you've come for some Katie-luvin?"

Gibbs came over and took the baby from him.

"Where did you learn that lullaby?"

"Heard Abby singin' it to them. Why?"

"Nothing, Jus', I used to sing it to Kelly."

"Oh, man, Gibbs, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"You didn't, DiNozzo, those are the good memories."

Tony nodded, "I'm just gonna go…see what Abs is up to," he said, and left the room.

"Your dad is one helluva guy, you know that?" he said to Katie.

She yawned. Gibbs chuckled and walked down the stairs with her. Jen was in the kitchen with LJ, who was fussing.

"Where's Abs and DiNozzo?"

"Study, had some stuff to sort, apparently."

Gibbs nodded and laid Kate down in the crib in the corner. He left the kitchen and crossed the foyer to the study and pushed open the door.

Tony lay flat on his back on the large desk, jeans around his ankles. Abby straddled him, skirt rucked up, kissing him deeply. From the noises they were making, it was quite obvious what they were doing.

"DINOZZO!"

**Well, there you have it. Three or four chapters became one. :)**

**Thanks for staying with me.**

**Await the sequel.**

**x**


End file.
